It Takes Two
by EyePhoenix
Summary: Noctis is put through his paces when Gladiolus discovers that the prince doesn't know how to dance. Implied Promptis. One-shot.


_A/N: This is just a one shot I started writing months ago and then left it for a FFXV Halloween fic (that never made it past the first page and got shot in a field somewhere), then I picked it up again and left it for a FFXV Christmas fic (which may or may not possibly also get shot in a field somewhere)_

 _So a heads up, there's implied Promptis in this and… I think that's about it, the summary pretty much tells you the rest - although i will apologise for the vague summary; sorry guys._

 _I don't own Final Fantasy XV, please support the official release_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _~Fox_

 _Summary: Noctis is put through his paces when Gladiolus discovers that the prince doesn't know how to dance._

 _Implied Promptis._

* * *

Noctis slowly descended into one of the camping chairs beside the fire without moving his eyes - which remained focused upon the small LCD screen the whole time - as he tapped away at the small, colourful icons that popped up every so often.

In two of the remaining three chairs were Gladiolus Amicitia; his trusted shield, and his best friend; Prompto Argentum - both had set their phones aside to have a conversation with the final member of their party; Ignis Scientia - who had turned his attention towards their cooking stool and a large pot of Quillhorn Soup that was beginning to simmer.

Noctis briefly glanced up at his friends before turning his gaze back towards the pixelated character on his phone as a set of battle options flashed at the bottom of his screen - he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips thoughtfully as his fingers hovered over the options.

"- right, Noct?"

Noctis glanced up again at the sound of his name to find that both Gladiolus and Prompto were staring at him expectantly.

Noctis blinked back at the pair with a bewildered expression, "what's up?" He asked.

"I said, you know how to dance, right Noct?" Prompto repeated his question.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Noctis frowned at Prompto as his confusion deepened.

"We're talking about weddings," Prompto explained, "you and Lady Lunafreya are going to have the first dance after you're married - it's traditional."

Noctis felt the heat rise to his face, ruffled his hair and averted his eyes from his friends as a sense of dread began to sink in with Prompto's words, "of course I know how to dance, it's just that… what with my knee…" Noctis let his sentence trail off feebly while Prompto frowned at him with a perplexed expression and Gladiolus tried to conceal his laugh by clearing his throat, "shut up, Gladio!" Noctis shot at the burly man defensively.

"The prince started dancing lessons at a young age - it's a tradition for every member of the royal family," Ignis spoke up in Noctis's place, "but Noct had to stop his lessons after his injury - he was supposed to resume them again after he recuperated," Ignis added; stealing a stern glance in the prince's direction - who had elected to hide his embarrassment behind his phone, "considering he was eight years old when he had his last lesson, I very much doubt that Noct remembers anything about dancing."

"Why didn't you start the lessons again?" Prompto aimed his question at Noctis with a curious expression.

"I… can't remember," Noctis tried to shrug off the conversation while keeping his eyes glued firmly to the phone screen.

"He refused to attend the lesson," Ignis answered simply, "so King Regis decided not to push him into doing something he didn't want to do."

"Figures," Gladiolus rolled his eyes with a smirk as he rose to his feet and moved to the prince's side; successfully gaining Noctis's full attention as he did so, "it's not too late to start learning."

Noctis turned a deeper shade of red and felt his eyes widen in horror as Gladiolus drew closer to him, "what are you doing, Gladio?"

"Teaching you how to dance," Gladiolus took the phone from Noctis's hands and gave it to Ignis for safekeeping while Prompto gave a snort of laughter from his seat, "we can't have you making a fool out of yourself on your wedding night, can we?"

Gladiolus extended one of his hands and stared at Noctis expectantly.

Noctis dropped his empty hands into his lap as he stared hesitantly between Gladiolus's outstretched hand and the burly man's face, "you can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious - now come on," Gladiolus urged the younger man, "a little practice won't kill you."

"Fine," Noctis gave a resigned sigh as he stood up from his chair and moved into a clear space behind the camping chairs with Gladiolus following close behind him.

Ignis turned the stove down to a heat that was low enough to keep the soup hot before he picked up two tin mugs, took the chair beside Prompto - that had been previously occupied by the burly brunette - and handed one of the mugs to the remaining blond as he watched Noctis and Gladiolus with interest.

"You know how to dance?" Prompto gave the prince's shield an incredulous stare.

"Of course I do," Gladiolus flashed a cocky grin at the blond, "I attend royal parties all the time - I don't just stand around for show like Noct does."

"I don't stand around for show," Noctis retorted in an undertone, "and you always run off with some dignitary's daughter at the end of the night."

"Anyway, your first dance is traditionally a slow dance - luckily for you, it's really easy to get the hang of," Gladiolus told the prince, "you start by putting your right hand on your bride's hip and holding her right hand with your left at the shoulder-level of the taller person," Gladiolus placed his left hand on Noctis's shoulder while holding his right hand out for the prince to hold.

"Wow Luna, you really grew," Noctis said sarcastically as he reluctantly grasped the brunette's hand.

"He should probably learn to dance with someone of similar height and build," Ignis suggested with a swig from his mug while Prompto tried to stifle his laughter.

"You're right, Iggy," Gladiolus frowned thoughtfully while Noctis let out a sigh of relief - Gladiolus cast his eyes towards the snickering blond and a grin spread across his face, "you're up, Prom."

Prompto choked on his own laugh and stared up at the brunette in surprise, "wha- what?"

"An excellent idea," Ignis quipped with another smirk.

"Nuh-uh," Prompto protested as a blush of his own crept across his cheeks, "I'm the photographer; we always stay behind the lens!"

"Not today," Gladiolus chuckled as he helped Prompto to his feet and steered the younger man towards Noctis, "come and help your best buddy out - besides, I'm sure you could do with a few lessons yourself; what if a nice lady like Cindey were to ask you to dance? You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

"Low blow," Noctis hissed at Gladiolus under his breath with a glare.

Gladiolus helped the two boys position their hands correctly before he silently motioned at Ignis to take a picture behind Noctis and Prompto's backs.

"W- wait a minute," Prompto said; staring at where his and Noctis's hands had been placed, "why am I the woman?"

"Because Noct's the groom," Gladiolus pointed out, "it would look pretty ridiculous if the whole kingdom saw him mess up his first dance."

"And this doesn't look ridiculous now," Noctis murmured.

"Stop whining - both of you - if it bothers you that much Prom, you can swap over later," Gladiolus rolled his eyes at the pair, "don't stand toe to toe - it'll be harder to move without bumping into each other - stand so the your right feet are inside the other's pair," the brunette instructed as he showed the two boys how to correctly position their feet, "and now you just sway back and forth together - take little steps as you go but make sure both of your feet move in the same direction at the same time."

Noctis and Prompto silently complied with Gladiolus's instructions; the pair of them using the opportunity to look down at their feet as they moved rather than look each other in the eyes. Gladiolus and Ignis remained silent while they watched the two men until Prompto and Noctis were able to move in time.

"Can we stop now?" Noctis groaned.

"Stop?" Gladiolus laughed while Noctis let out frustrated sighs. "You're just getting started - I'll show you how to do a step touch; just mirror Noct's movements, Prompto."

The burly man fell into step beside Noctis - leaving enough space between himself and the swaying pair to ensure that they could see his feet. The brunette started to show Noctis and Prompto the step touch; moving to the right with his right foot, following the step with his left foot to touch the ground - he then stepped away again with the left foot again; following with his right foot this time, before he repeated the actions over and over again in time to a slow, imaginary beat. Gladiolus demonstrated the steps over and over again until the prince and his best friend were able to fall into the same motions in unison.

"See, I told you it was easy," Gladiolus nodded encouragingly at the two men, "now Noct, as the groom you'll be the one to lead - you can choose which direction you and Prompto move in by slightly pushing or pulling his hand, just make sure you both continue to move in time with each other and don't push or pull him about too much; otherwise it'll look like you're dragging him around or you don't know what you're doing. Prompto, as the bride -"

"Why'd you have to say it like that?" The blond moaned; ceasing in his movements for a fraction of a second to address the prince's shield - making the raven haired prince accidentally step on his toes. "Ow!"

"S-sorry," Noctis stopped dancing too and checked to make sure his friend was okay, "I didn't mean to do that," waited until Prompto was ready before he fell into step again.

"That's why you have to make sure you pay attention to your partner's movement," Gladiolus smirked at the pair, "as I was saying - Prompto, as the person being led -" the brunette rephrased his words so as not to upset the younger man, "- you mustn't fight against Noct's movements, let him lead, just trust him - even if he is a terrible leader."

"Hey!" Noctis snorted indignantly.

Gladiolus and Ignis watched as Noctis and Prompto continued to slow dance together - each of them offering advice to the pair or correcting their steps and stances every so often.

"You're supposed to look at each other when you're dancing," the brunette told Noctis and Prompto while Ignis ducked away from the trio to pick something up off of one of the chairs, "you can't hid your faces or stare at your feet the whole dance - so eyes forward, boys."

Noctis and Prompto slowly raised their heads until their eyes locked; Noctis could see his own face reflecting back at him in Prompto's eyes as another blush crept upon his face and the urge to avert his eyes returned. The blond tried to reassure his friend with a small chuckle and a feeble smile.

Noctis saw Ignis move out of the corner of his eye and heard camera shutter sound effects from a mobile phone.

"Did you- did you just take a picture?" The raven haired prince shot at his bespectacled advisor.

"Is that my phone?" Prompto asked; eyeing the device in Ignis's hand.

"Would I ever do such a thing?" Ignis smirked to himself as he flicked through the photos on the mobile phone in one hand and took another sip from the mug in the other. "You two should move closer together; you would look more intimate."

"Okay, that's enough for one night!" Noctis stopped dancing and detached himself from Prompto while awkwardly ruffling his hair.

"Fine by me," Prompto laughed nervously as he approached Ignis to retrieve his mobile phone from the sandy haired man.

"At least you got the basics down," Gladiolus shrugged as he regained his original seat in the camp chair and retrieved a small, blue book from one of the many backpacks that littered the haven.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to brush up on your dancing before the wedding," Ignis chuckled as he returned to the Quillhorn Soup on the camping stove, "I hope you're all hungry."

"It's not a bad photo," Prompto mused aloud.

"Huh?" Noctis moved to Prompto's side and glanced at the phone over his friend's shoulder.

The pair of them we're held in a loose embrace staring into each other's eyes - their features were made more prominent by the light of the campfire. Barely visible stars littered the night sky behind the two boys, but the most noticeable feature of the photo was the small smiles on both Noctis and Prompto's faces - the prince hadn't even realised that he had returned the gesture.

"It looks okay… I guess," Noctis said, "I… uh… I was wondering…"

"What's up?"

"Would you practice with me again?" Noctis asked as the heat rose to his face again and he avoided looking Prompto in the eyes. "Only if you don't mind, though," he added hurriedly.

Prompto blinked at Noctis before a small grin spread across his face, "sure thing, buddy."


End file.
